Kapitulation
by Renata 62
Summary: Übersetzung von Capitulation: Eine Alternative zur Heiratsantragsszene aus Eclipse – Bis s  zum Morgengrauen, bei der die Verhandlungen zwischen Bella und Edward einen erotischen Verlauf nehmen.  canon


Diese Geschichte war ein Beitrag zum 'Erwischt mit den Hosen unten'-Wettbewerb in der Gruppe Free Writers One-Shot Contests auf Free Writers and Readers.

...~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~...

THEMA: Erwischt mit den Hosen unten  
>TITEL DER GESCHICHTE: Kapitulation<p>

...~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~...

_ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:_

_Eine Alternative zur Heiratsantragsszene aus Eclipse – Biss zum Morgengrauen, bei der die Verhandlungen zwischen Bella und Edward einen erotischen Verlauf nehmen. (canon)_

_VERZICHTSERKLÄRUNG:_

_Die Figuren und die Handlung der Twilight Saga sind das Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer._  
><em>Mir gehört nichts davon, ich habe mir nur einige ihrer Figuren ausgeliehen, um mit ihnen zu spielen.<em>

_AN 1:_

_Dies ist eine Fan Fiction für Erwachsene, sie enthält Lemons (Sexszenen). Wenn ihr nicht das passende Alter habt oder solche Geschichten nicht mögt, dann lest bitte nicht weiter. _

...~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~...

**Kapitulation **  
>(Übersetzung von Capitulation)<p>

_**Edwards Sicht**_

Bella schlief fest, ihre kleine Gestalt zusammengerollt unter der goldenen Steppdecke des großen neuen Bettes in meinem Zimmer. Der Ring, der wieder in seinem Kästchen steckte, lag auf dem Nachtschränkchen.

Ich lag neben ihr, beobachtete sie in ihrem Schlummer und dachte über das Gespräch – oder vielmehr - die Verhandlung nach, die wir an diesem Abend hatten. Immer wieder kam ein begeisterter Gedanke in den Vordergrund: _Sie hat 'Ja' gesagt!_ Aber, ach, die Debatte, die wir hatten, bis wir dieses frohe Ergebnis erreichten.

Der Abend begann mit freudiger Erwartung auf die ganze Nacht, die ich allein mit meiner Bella an meiner Seite hatte. Ich denke Bella empfand es genauso, denn sie argumentierte nicht, als ich sie bat, alles andere was um uns herum vorging zu vergessen und nur an uns Zwei zu denken. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich keine Ahnung, was in dieser Nacht noch auf mich zukommen sollte.

Als wir am Haus ankamen, wollte ich ihr als erstes den Herzanhänger geben, der mich an ihrem Armband, neben dem hölzernen Wolf, den Jacob ihr als Geschenk zum Abschluss gegeben hatte, repräsentieren sollte. Sie bestand darauf, mich in mein Zimmer zu begleiten, was mich bereits misstrauisch hätte machen müssen.

Sie kletterte auf mein Bett, während ich in meinem Schrank nach dem Geschenk suchte. Ich fürchtete ein wenig, dass sie es zurückweisen würde, aber nachdem ich erklärt hatte, dass es einst meiner Mutter gehörte, nahm sie es ohne Weiteres an.

Meine Sorge verflog und ich dachte über die Möglichkeit nach, ihr einen Heiratsantrag mit dem Ring meiner Mutter zu machen, als Bella mich mit ihrem eigenen Antrag überraschte; einige Dinge zu bereden – oder, wie sie es nannte zu diskutieren. Die Anspannung war sofort wieder da. Sie war ebenfalls angespannt und nervös. Ich könnte das hören, weil ihr Herz flatterte wie ein kleiner Vogel.

Und dann begann sie zögerlich. Die sogenannte 'Verhandlung' von Punkten, die wir bereits besprochen hatten, waren nur das Vorspiel zu dem wesentlichen Thema, dem Teil, über den sie wirklich sprechen wollte. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Idee, über was sie in Wirklichkeit sprechen wollte. Sie konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie es mir erklärte: ihre Furcht vor dem Unbekannten, nach ihrer Verwandlung, die Sorge ob ihre Gefühle sich auch verändern würden und – ich schwöre, ich sah es nicht kommen – ihren Wunsch mit mir als Mensch Sex zu haben.

Sie konnte noch nicht einmal darüber sprechen; sie zeigte es durch ihre Aktionen. Ihr Kuss und ihre forschenden Hände erweckten ein loderndes Feuer in meinem Körper und mein Verstand hatte schwer zu arbeiten, um das Verlangen, ihrem Angebot nachzugeben, zu beherrschen.

Sogar jetzt, wo ich nur darüber nachdachte, reagierte mein Körper auf unpassende Weise und ich musste mich bewegen, um dem harten Beweisstück in meiner Hose ein wenig Platz zu geben.

Ich hatte widerstanden und versucht sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben, sie wurde immer wütender, je länger ich ihr diesen Wunsch verweigerte, bis ich ihr einfach 'Nein' sagte. Aber dann, erinnerte ich mich, veränderte sie sich plötzlich von vor Wut kochend, zu einem stillen, traurigen, beinahe in sich gekehrten Benehmen. Ich hatte ihre Gefühle verletzt und musste es wieder gutmachen. Aber wie?

Meine Versuche ihr zu sagen, dass ich mich nach körperlicher Liebe genauso sehnte, wie sie, waren nicht ganz erfolgreich, aber ihre Verletztheit schien zu schwinden und sie kam auf das vorhergehende Thema zurück. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es getan hat, aber sie konnte mich überreden – nein, anfangs verlangte sie es einfach – es zu versuchen Sex mit ihr zu haben, solange sie noch menschlich war. Das Mindeste was ich tun konnte war, sie zu überzeugen, dass ich es zwar tun würde, aber erst nach einer Hochzeit.

Aber vor diesem Kompromiss, bettelte sie mich nahezu an ihr zu geben was sie wollte. Schon allein mit ihrem Betteln konnte sie mich beinahe umstimmen, aber sie hatte noch wesentlich stärkere Waffen. Nur ein Kuss und meine Begierde flackerte erneut auf. Nu rein kleiner Teil meines Gehirns konnte gegen das Verlangen meines Körpers ankämpfen. Sie begann mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ich liebte das Gefühl ihrer warmen Hände auf meiner kalten Brust, und war fast hoffnungslos verloren.

Einmal mehr musste ich das harte Ding in meiner Hose ausrichten. Was tat dieses Mädchen meiner Selbstbeherrschung an? Mein aufgerichtetes Glied bezwingend, dachte ich wieder zurück.

Nachdem mein Körper das Kommando übernommen hatte, gab es fast kein Halten mehr. Glücklicherweise konnte der winzige Bruchteil meines Verstandes, der gegen den Willen meines Körpers kämpfte, mich wieder zur Besinnung bringen. Ich hinderte Bella daran, ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Wenn ich ihre baren Brüste gesehen und ihre brennende Haut unter meinen Finger gefühlt hätte, hätte ich niemals mit dieser Aktion aufhören können.

Über die Ereignisse der Nacht nachzudenken war keine gute Idee. Zum dritten Mal musste ich von dem Mädchen in meinem Bett abrücken, um mein Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Und sie hatte sich beschwert sie würde 'spontan platzen'. Was sollte ich nun sagen?

Zum Glück kam in meinem Rückblick nun der Teil, der mich so unbeschreiblich glücklich machte, weil ich endlich meine Chance bekam meinen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Zuerst aber musste ich Bella erneut trösten. Meinen Körper gegen den Angriff der Lust stählend, überzeugte ich sie mit tiefen, gewinnenden Küssen, sich einverstanden zu erklären mit dem Sex zu warten, bis nach unserer Hochzeit.

Dann fand sie einen der Hintergedanken für mein Zögern vor unserer Hochzeit mit ihr zu schlafen: ihre und meine Tugend zu bewahren. Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, denn sie machte sich wegen meiner Bedenken über mich lustig. Den wirklich wichtigen Grund ignorierte sie absichtlich, es war die Tatsache, dass ich sie verletzen oder sogar töten konnte während des Akts. Aber sie fand ein drittes Motiv für meine Bedingung, dass noch nicht einmal ich erwogen hatte: diese Anforderung würde die Dinge beschleunigen. Ihre menschlichen Hormone würden sie dazu bringen, die Hochzeit voranzutreiben, so schnell sie konnte. Innerlich freute ich mich diebisch, ich hatte sie rumgekriegt und nun würde sie mich heiraten. Juhu!

Plötzlich wurde sie sich der Wahrheit gewahr; sie hatte nachgegeben, sie würde mich heiraten, um zu bekommen was sie wollte und fürchtete die Reaktion ihrer Eltern wegen der frühen Ehe und den Klatsch der Kleinstadt. Ich konnte verstehen, warum sie wegen Charlie und Renee bangte; deren frühe Heirat hatte mit einer Scheidung geendet, aber ich sah nicht das Problem mit den Gerüchten in Forks. Sie wusste, dass wir nach ihrer Verwandlung sowieso weggehen mussten, aber ich wollte, dass sie mit unserer Entscheidung so zufrieden wie möglich sein sollte. Es war mein Traum eine große Hochzeit mit vielen Gästen zu haben. Ich hatte sie mir in einem weißen Kleid vorgestellt, am Arm ihres stolzen Vater den Gang hinuntergeführt. Warum sollte ich dies nicht einfacher für sie machen? Mit meinem Vorschlag nach Las Vegas durchzubrennen, gab ich ihr ein Entrinnen vor ihren Ängsten.

Nach dem Versprechen nach Las Vegas zu fahren, zu der Kapelle mit dem Durchfahrfenster und in alten Jeans zu heiraten, wagte ich es über den Ring zu sprechen. Zuerst wollte sie ihn noch nicht einmal sehen. Ihre brüske Erwiderung bestürzte mich. Anscheinend war meine Enttäuschung in meinem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, denn sie versuchte mich zu besänftigen indem sie verlangte, dass ich ihr den Ring zeigen sollte. Nun kam es überhaupt nicht mehr in Frage; ich würde ihn ihr nicht zeigen, wenn sie so war. Aber sie benutzte ihre kürzlich gefundene Waffe, um mich willfährig zu machen; sie bettelte, klimperte mit diesen sinnlichen Augen. Das war mein Untergang; ich holte den Ring aus meinem Nachtschränkchen und kam zu ihr zurück aufs Bett. Mit einer fast schnippischen Geste und einigen ebenso schroffen Worten, gab ich ihr die Schachtel mit dem Ring meiner Mutter.

Ich wünschte mir, dass sie gut reagieren würde, aber ich wagte mich nicht darauf zu hoffen. Aber, wie immer, meine Bella überraschte mich. Als ich erklärte, dass dies der Ring meiner Mutter sei, sah sie aus als wäre sie beinahe erfreut anstelle von abweisend, wie ich gefürchtet hatte. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal ganz meine Anregung, einen moderneren Ring bei Tiffanys zu kaufen. Und als ich sah wie sie die Oberfläche des Rings berührte und sie über seine Schönheit murmeln hörte, wusste ich, dass sie ihn mochte und eine Welle der Freude durchrauschte mich.

Bellas Bewegung neben mir riss mich aus meiner Träumerei. Bald würde sie beginnen im Schlaf zu reden. Dies waren meine liebsten Momente in jeder Nacht, die ich mit ihr verbrachte. Ich konzentrierte mich auf sie.

Wie immer warf sie sich im Bett hin und her und dann flüsterte sie meinen Namen. "Edward ... nein, Edward ... geh nicht weg ..."

Obwohl sie sich beruhigte nachdem sie mein Gesicht im Schlaf berührt hatte, verfluchte ich mich einmal mehr dafür, sie im letzten September verlassen zu haben. Aber ich hatte kaum die Zeit mich selbst zu schelten, als sie plötzlich, immer noch schlafend, die Bettdecke wegschleuderte und bloß dalag. Ich war froh, dass ich die Heizung wegen des ungewöhnlich kalten Wetters angeschaltet hatte. Dennoch versuchte ich sie wieder zuzudecken. Doch sie duldete es nicht; die Decke flog erneut weg.

Unerwartet stöhnte sie meinen Namen auf eine Weise, die ich vorher nie gehört hatte. "Mmm … Edward … bitte …"

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_03. Juni 2012_

_AN 2:_

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ihr jetzt enttäuscht seid, dass es hier nicht mehr weitergeht, aber, aus aktuellem Anlass*, habe ich den Rest dieser Geschichte gelöscht. Wenn ihr die Story in ihrer Gesamtheit lesen wollt, findet ihr sie beim Alles und Nichts Forum [allesundnichts . siteboard . de / allesundnichts-about209 . html (Leerzeichen entfernen)] - dort poste ich unter dem Namen scorpio1962._  
><em>Dies ist meine Art des Protests gegen den LawlClan Critic Club, genauso wie gegen FF.n, welches ihr boshaftes Treiben billigt (oder es vielleicht sogar begrüßt).<em>  
><em>Falls ihr bereits betroffene Autoren kennt und sie unterstützen wollt, geht zu dem Ort wo sie nun ihre Geschichten posten und gebt ihnen einen Review. Immerhin ist das die einzige Belohnung die Fanfiction-Schreiber je bekommen.<em>

_*Nun aber zu der eigentlichen Erklärung für mein Verhalten; mit den einleitenden Worten von **Obsessedtwibrarian** schicke ich eine Warnung rund (Übersetzung):_

_Es gibt eine neue Gruppe von Zensoren auf FF. Einige große Autoren haben bereits ihre Warnflames herhalten und Geschichten werden gemeldet und gelöscht. Liebt ihr nicht auch 'scheinheilige' Leute, die darauf aus sind, die Welt vor uns bösen FanFiction-Schreibern zu retten? Hier ist ein Post von Shannon Miskimen. Bitte teilt ihn mit jedem, dessen Geschichten in Gefahr sind geflamet zu werden:_

_ACHTUNG FANFICTION-AUTOREN UND -LESER! BITTE LEST UND TEILT! HALTET JEDEN INFORMIERT!_  
><em>Mit dem jüngsten Löschen von mehreren als M eingestuften Fics von Fanfiction, bekam ich durch den Autor Soapy Mayhem die Information, dass es dort eine Gruppe gibt, die sich LawlClan Critic Group nennt. Sie haben eine Seite im Forum, die man hier finden kann forum . fanfiction forum  LawlClan / 94320 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>Sie durchsuchen die Richtlinien für Mitgliedschaft um 'Anweisungen' auszugeben, welches Geschichten sind, die SIE für inakzeptabel halten. Sie wollen, dass alle ihre Mitglieder Reviews zu den Geschichten, die ihnen zugewiesen sind, abgeben und die Übertretungen darin zitieren. Und sie melden gruppenweise den Site-Administratoren diese Fics, damit sie von Fanfiction abgezogen werden, weil sie denken dem Rest der Welt damit einen Gefallen zu tun.<em>  
><em>Sie scheinen erst seit Ende April wirklich aktiv zu sein und es braucht Zeit um die Listen von Geschichten zu erstellen und die Meldungen zu den Admins zu schicken, was perfekt zu der plötzlichen Welle an Geschichten, die von Fanfiction entfernt wurden, passt.<em>  
><em>Diese Leute werden vor nichts Halt machen, um ihre Vorstellung von einer guten Fic zu verbreiten und werden Geschichten, die sie für inakzeptabel halten in Massen melden. Dies passierte vor zwei Jahren und eine Anzahl von Geschichten wurde entfernt oder gelöscht wegen einer anderen ziemlich ähnlichen Gruppe die sich The Literate Union nannte. Ihr Forum kann man hier finden forum . fanfiction forum  Literate_Union / 61196 / (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>The Literate Union (LU) begann Fics zu überwachen und konzentrierte sich stark auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction. Eine meiner Geschichten wurde davon hart getroffen und ich bekam mehrere bösartige Reviews. Einer ging sogar so weit meine Eignung als Elternteil in Frage zu stellen, weil ich erotische Literatur schrieb. Aber das ist nicht das Thema hier. Das Thema ist, dass sie Reviews zu Geschichten schreiben, in denen sie auf die Bereiche darin hinweisen, die unvereinbar mit den Richtlinien sind und all ihre Mitglieder dazu bringen, den Admins von Fanfiction diese Geschichten zu melden.<em>  
><em>Das hat Chaos verursacht und Leute dazu gebracht andere zu beschuldigen, dass diese ihre Geschichten gemeldet haben, obwohl in Wirklichkeit die LU dahintersteckte.<em>  
><em>Nun scheint LawlClan dieses Verfahren wieder aufzunehmen und sich auf die Twilight Gruppe von Fanfiction einzuschießen. Vor zwei Jahren verhalf dieses Entfernen und Löschen von Fics The Writers Coffee Shop Library zu voller Geltung und jetzt werden mehr Fics dorthin verschoben. Wenn du NUR auf Fanfiction postest, speichere deine Geschichten und poste sie an einem anderen Ort um sicher zu sein. Außerdem, denk daran, dass Alles, was eindeutig sexuell ist, gegen Fanfictions Richtlinien verstößt, so dass du das Risiko trägst, dass deine Geschichte entfernt wird, wenn du solches Material in deinen Kapiteln hast. Es ist ein Risiko, dass wir alle eingehen, aber wir alle freuen uns auch an den Anerkennungen dafür.<em>  
><em>Wie auch immer, teile dies, gib es weiter, poste es in Gruppen. Lass überall verlauten, dass die LawlClan Gruppe Twilight-Fanfictions verfolgt und sie werden nicht aufhören. Wir können sie melden, ihr Forum unterwandern und versuchen schneller zu sein als sie, aber sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie müde werden. Mit ihnen zu streiten macht sie nur schlimmer und dich auch zum Ziel.<em>  
><em>Das Beste, was du machen kannst ist, dass du alle deine Geschichten an alternativen Plätzen, wie The Writers Coffee Shop Library oder Twiwrite oder auf einem Blog postest. Versichere dich, dass du Kopien von all deinen Kapiteln auf deinem Computer hast und bete, dass sie dich nicht auch als Ziel aussuchen. Wenn du deine Fanfiction Kapitel säubern möchtest, entferne alle deutlichen Sexszenen aus ihnen und erwähne gegenüber deinen Lesern, dass die ausführlichen Versionen an einem anderen Platz gepostet sind. Sei vorsichtig, pass auf deine Geschichten auf und hoffe dass du nicht von ihnen herausgepickt wirst.<em>  
><em>BITTE TEILE DIES! INFORMIERE JEDEN!<em>

_Ein kurzer Nachsatz von mir:_  
><em>Ich (wir alle, denke ich) weiß, dass ich gegen die Regeln von FF.n verstoße, aber ich will es nicht einer Horde von Teenagern und sogar noch jüngeren Kindern, die eigentlich keine von den als M eingestuften Fics lesen darf oder, viel schlimmer, gar nicht Mitglied bei FF.n sein darf, überlassen, die Regeln, die sie selbst brechen, durchzusetzen. Wenn FF.n seine Regeln durchsetzen will, dann sollte es diese Aufgabe lieber seinen Administratoren übertragen.<em>  
><em>Und hier noch ein Tipp, wie man diesem Thema mit Humor begegnen kann: www . fanfiction s  8178419 / 1 / I_LAWL_U (Leerzeichen entfernen)._  
><em>PS: Auch die Reviews sind super.<em>


End file.
